


languages.

by orphan_account



Series: formula one — ideas. [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Sex, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: max likes when charles speaks french. charles slips up and says something he shouldn't have. good thing max doesn't know any french, right?-×-lapslock
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: formula one — ideas. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534301
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	languages.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the closest thing y'all will get to fluff. tbh this is so bad like I'm so sorry 😔✌️
> 
> anywhos warning time 
> 
> warning: teenagers being weirdly horny but like in a cute and safe way, charles just sorta goes on for a little bit in French and I used a translater so sorry if its wrong :(, max is just used because I couldn't think of anyone else who would suit charles like max, you know?

_languages. _

"you should stop coming over. my parents are getting suspicious." max mumbles, charles smirks against his lips. his hands are wrapped around charles' waist, keeping him in place, grounding him.

"do you want me to stop coming over?" charles asks, max can feel charles' thighs shift a little. charles is straddling max, his warmth making up for the broken heater that max has yet to throw out.

"no."

"then i won't, mon amour."

"i like when you talk in french."

"Oui? de quoi voulez-vous que je parle?" charles replies. max has no idea what charles is saying but he likes how charles' eyes light up when he gets to talk in his natural language, how charles is so quiet in english but can go on for hours in french, he likes when charles is comfortable enough to slip into the language that max doesn't understand but loves because its so charles. even if charles isn't the only one speaking french, he's the only one max listens to.

"babe, i have no idea." max says, making a motion that charles understands as 'say whatever, babes'. so he does.

"Tu sais, je suis très intelligent. vous devriez m'écouter plus." charles starts, he kisses along max's neck. max humming very once and a while to let charles know he's listening. "parfois, je m'énerve tellement contre ce que tu dis parce que tu peux être si méchant avec moi. vous ne réalisez même pas quel effet vous avez sur moi quand vous dites des choses comme ça, n'est-ce pas?" 

charles let's his fingers trail along the lines of max's lips before pressing his lips to max's. he can hear max's parents down stairs, busying themselves almost like they know charles is here and don't want to interrupt but charles knows that jos would never give up the opportunity to yell at charles so he supposes that they don't know. max kisses back. max breaks the kiss and moves his arms from charles' waist to his thighs, sliding over charles' ass. charles let's out a giggle, max smiling dazed at him. "keep taking, babe."

"of course, chérie." charles moves so his lips are hovering over max's ear. "Je t'aime tellement que tu te sens si bien. tu me fais me sentir si bien. baiser. Je t'aime. Je t'aime."

max shifts and bucks up. his cock brushing against charles', letting a soft hiss out of charles. max peppers kisses along charles' neck. "keep going, sound so good, princess."

"Avancez. vous vous sentez incroyable." charles moans, steadying the rhythm they've picked up. max's hands creeping up until they grip onto charles' ass, moving him, moving him so he grinds down harder, faster. "Oh mon dieu. ne vous arrêtez pas."

charles starts rambling, max licking along the line of his jaw. kissing and bitting at his neck, marking him. max freezes for a second. "wait."

"yeah?" charles says, more like hums.

"did you say you love me?"

"no. you must have misheard."

"no, no, I know what I heard. you said you love me." max says, smiling like a beacon. he soothes charles sides almost like he's apologising for bringing it up. "I love you, too."

"i mean, now that you've said it back, yeah, i did say I love you."

"you softie." max teases.

"don't tell sebastian though, he's never gonna shut up about it." charles warns but he's smiling, teasing max back.

"no promises." max mumbles. charles hums.

they lay together for a while until charles gets a call from his brother saying that he has to come home, family emergency. so he packs his things, kisses max goodbye. as he climbs out the window, charles turns back, with his breathtaking smile and says "Je t'aime" so loud that max gets worried that someone will hear them and break their special moment. but no does. no one comes and ruins it. so max smiles back says it back.

_ **I love you. Je t'aime. ** _

**Author's Note:**

> French ↠ English
> 
> Oui? de quoi voulez-vous que je parle? = yeah? what do you want me to talk about?
> 
> Tu sais, je suis très intelligent. vous devriez m'écouter plus = you know, I'm very smart. you should listen to me more
> 
> parfois, je m'énerve tellement contre ce que tu dis parce que tu peux être si méchant avec moi. vous ne réalisez même pas quel effet vous avez sur moi quand vous dites des choses comme ça, n'est-ce pas? = sometimes I get so mad at the things you say because you can be so mean to me. you don't even realise what an effect you have on me when you say things like that, do you?
> 
> Je t'aime tellement que tu te sens si bien. tu me fais me sentir si bien. baiser. Je t'aime. Je t'aime = I love you so much, you feel so good. you make me feel so good. Fuck. I love you. I love you.
> 
> Avancez. vous vous sentez incroyable = keep going. you feel amazing
> 
> Je t'aime. = I love you.


End file.
